Bukiyou na Shizu-chan kara no Purezento
by ShiroKame2324
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Shizuo berniat mengerjai Izaya di hari ulang tahunnya? Dan dilain pihak, Izaya sedang sibuk berpikir bagaimana menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan mengerjai Shizuo. Mereka yang saling berencana buruk itu pada akhirnya... for Shizuo's bithday late post maaf kalo ini nggak humor sama sekali
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo sedang bingung dan kesal.

Ia berjalan dengan malas di dalam mall, melewati pertokoan demi pertokoan, kios demi kios, sambil tak henti – hentinya dilirik dengan pandangan ngeri dan heran dari sekelilingnya. Sesekali matanya memergoki orang – orang yang berbisik, mengambil foto dirinya, atau -seperti biasa- menatap Shizuo dengan ketakutan. Shizuo tak ambil pusing, dan tetap memandang lurus melanjutkan jalan – jalan malasnya

Ia sudah terbiasa sih, dengan hal itu. Tapi kali ini memang di luar kebiasaannya sama sekali. Shizuo tidak pernah sekalipun ke mall. Selain karena ia memang tidak punya uang ataupun kebiasaan berbelanja, Shizuo benci tempat ramai yang hedonis itu. Ia akan sangat mencolok dan mungkin akan membahayakan orang – orang di dalam sana, jadi ia tidak pernah tertarik pergi kesana. Hanya saja kali ini alasan mengapa Shizuo harus mengenyahkan ketidaksukaannya pada mall dan pergi kesana adalah...

Karena besok tanggal 4 Mei.

Bukiyou na Shizu-chan kara no Purezento

by : Hashizora Shin

Desclaimer : Durarara! By Ryohgo Narita

All characters and whole of Durarara!'s story is not belong to me

Only this story is belong to me, inspired by my experience

My first Shizaya fanfiction story

Enjoy!

Hari ini Shizuo bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa dia bisa bangun sepagi itu. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hampir 4 bulan terakhir, ia libur. Shizuo mengalami masa – masa sibuknya bekerja dengan seniornya, Tom, dalam 4 bulan terakhir ini sampai ia melewatkan Natal dan Tahun Baru, sibuk mengejar dan menghajar para penghutang yang tak kunjung melunasi utangnya. Yah meskipun Shizuo bukan tipe orang yang merayakan Natal atau Tahun Baru dengan cara khusus, tapi biasanya di hari itu terkadang adiknya, Kasuka, datang di sela – sela kesibukan pekerjaannya dan mereka akan makan bersama. Dan Shizuo lega, bersamaan dengannya, Kasuka pun sangat sibuk sampai tak punya waktu untuk datang ke tempat Shizuo, sehingga Shizuo tidak perlu menyesal ataupun takut akan ingkar janji pada adiknya.

Karena ia sudah tidak ngantuk lagi, si pirang itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang abu – abu dan celana panjang biasa. Perutnya berbunyi menagih makanan dan akhirnya ia menuju dapur, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa kare yang semalam ia buat, mengambil susu di kulkas, lalu menuju sofanya. Shizuo meletakkan makanannya di meja kemudian ia menyalakan TV. Lalu ia sarapan sambil menonton TV. Sepi, senyap, dan tenang. Shizuo pun menikmati semua sensasi itu tanpa suara, kecuali suara TV sambil menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Setelah habis, ia segera menaruhnya di wastafel dan segera mencucinya. Lalu ia kembali lagi, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, kembali melanjutkan acara nonton TVnya.

Itu saja.

Shizuo mendadak bengong. Matanya masih tertuju ke TV tapi ia tak fokus. Sejujurnya ia senang hari ini ia bisa beristirahat dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tenang, tapi ia benar – benar senggang sampai tak terpikir mau melakukan apa lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya.

Membayangkan sampai tiga hari kedepan –hari libur setelah 4 bulan bekerja tanpa henti– akan dihabiskan dengan rutinitas yang sama, Shizuo takut ia akan bosan dan memikirkan hal itu malah memicu amarahnya. _Argh, apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan hari ini?! Setidaknya hari ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu_, pikirnya.

Tapi apa? Shizuo berpikir keras. Sampai tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu, di kalender yang ia gantung. Mata Shizuo menyipit, memperhatikan angka 4 di kalender bulan Mei itu. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, hari ini tanggal 3 Mei, besok tanggal 4 Mei.

Ada apa dengan tanggal 4?

Shizuo tertarik untuk memikirkan tentang tanggal 4 itu, cukup lama ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang tanggal 4 itu, hingga tiba – tiba ia merasa sangat kesal dan menyesal setelah mengetahui bahwa tanggal 4 yang membuatnya penasaran itu adalah hari yang seharusnya tak perlu ia ingat ataupun ia tahu.

Karena tanggal 4 Mei adalah ulang tahun musuh bebuyutannya, si informan terkenal, Orihara Izaya, atau biasa dikenal oleh Shizuo sebagai 'kutu'.

"Argh sial! Sial! Kenapa aku malah teringat hal tak penting seperti itu?!"

Si mantan bartender itu menggeram kesal, ia mengacak – acak rambutnya yang masih agak basah saking frustasinya gara – gara pikirannya sendiri. Mengingat tentang si kutu itu, apapun yang teringat tentangnya, mampu membuat kemarahan Shizuo meningkat sangat cepat. Shizuo benar – benar membencinya. Berusaha mengendalikan amarah tak terkendalinya yang muncul secara bodoh akibat kesalahan sendiri, Shizuo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia berhasil mengatur emosinya dan kembali berpikir dengan jernih. Ia menyalahkan kesenggangannya sampai ia harus mencari cara untuk mengisi waktu. Pria penyuka makanan manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan memandang langit – langit apartemennya.

_Aah... membosankan sekali selama tiga hari nanti..._

_Apa ya yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mau tiba – tiba mengamuk sendirian gara – gara bosan..._

_Bosan.. bosan..._

_Apa yang biasa dilakukan si kutu kalau sedang bosan?_

Mata Shizuo melebar dadakan. Ia langsung bangkit dari sandarannya di sofa dan kembali frustasi. _Kenapa lagi – lagi memikirkan si kutu sialan itu? Menjijikan!_, pikirnya kesal. Ia selalu seperti itu, setiap kali tiba – tiba ia jadi memikirkan Izaya, meskipun berusaha mati – matian berhenti, ia akan kembali terpikir tentang si informan berambut hitam itu, seakan – akan Izaya adalah suatu virus menjijikan yang akan terus menyebar meski sudah berusaha dihentikan. Dan Shizuo amat sangat menyesali hari tenangnya terganggu karena pikirannya sudah penuh tak terkendali oleh Izaya.

Kembali ke masalah menghabiskan waktu kalau sedang bosan, tadi Shizuo bertanya apa yang Izaya lakukan kalau ia sedang bosan. Dan jawabannya adalah, mengganggu Shizuo dengan datang ke Ikebukuro, mengganggu secara langsung ataupun tak langsung, melalui berbagai cara. Shizuo menggemeretakkan giginya begitu mengingat apa saja usaha – usaha dan rencana busuk Izaya mengerjainya atau membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah. Semua rencana busuk Izaya biasanya akan berakhir begitu Shizuo mulai terpancing dan mengejar si kutu disertai sumpah serapahnya, mesin penjual otomatis, rambu – rambu lalu lintas, palang jalan, atau yang terbaru; papan reklame, berterbangan menuju si kutu yang meloncat – loncat riang gembira menghindari barang – barang berat itu disertai seringainya, tawa setannya dan pisau – pisau yang melesat menuju Shizuo.

Ya, biasanya itulah yang akan dilakukan Izaya ketika ia bosan, memainkan permainan spekulatif dengan taruhannya nyawa.

Tapi bagaimana kalau kali ini Shizuo yang bosan? Apakah ia juga bisa mengerjai Izaya?

Ide untuk meniru tindakan kriminal Izaya –menurut Shizuo– adalah hal yang sangat tak elit dan Shizuo menolak disamakan dengan kutu busuk pengganggu hidupnya. Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukan Shizuo untuk balas mengerjai Izaya tanpa melakukan tindakan kriminal apapun?

Shizuo kembali bertanya dan berusaha menjawab.

Dahinya berkerut agak lama. Tangannya terkepal, mungkin ia sedang berusaha menahan rasa marah, jijik, jengah, atau apapun perasaan anehnya. Cukup lama, sampai ekspresi dan kepalan tangannya mengendur, pertanda ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Cara mengerjai tanpa niat jahat, bukan tindakan kriminal, terkesan manis, tapi dampaknya akan besar dan dijamin memberikan kepuasan kepada Shizuo.

Mengagetkan Izaya dengan tindakan tak terduganya lalu Izaya akan menunjukkan reaksi yang ia inginkan.

Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia memberi hadiah ulang tahun kepada Izaya?

Shizuo sudah mulai lelah dan jengkel mengitari seluruh sisi mall tanpa menemukan apa yang akan ia beli untuk dia hadiahi kepada Izaya.

Pria terkuat di Ikebukuro itu berhenti sebentar, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi di tempat ramai seperti ini. Ia harus tenang, dan tetap sabar mencari. Ia cukup menyesal tidak memutuskan dari awal akan membeli apa.

Di sela – sela penenangan dirinya, Shizuo terbayang adegan kejar – kejarannya dengan Izaya, dimana si kutu itu selalu berhasil menghindari apapun yang ia lemparkan dan mendengungkan ocehan berisiknya, atau tawa setannya, dengan seringai khasnya.

Biasanya Shizuo sangat tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dengan Izaya yang dikejarnya, tapi adakalanya ia melihat dan menyadari bahwa Izaya nampak lelah dan sering kehabisan nafas. Ada saat – saat Izaya akan berbelok ke dalam gang sempit dan menghilang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ditemukan lagi oleh Shizuo dan terpergok dalam keadaan tersenggal dengan nafas tak beraturan. Meskipun setelah itu kejar – kejaran tetap berlanjut, wujud Izaya dengan nafas memburu terus terbayang di kepala Shizuo

Lalu kesimpulan yang Shizuo tarik adalah :

Izaya itu ternyata tidak sekuat yang ia pikir, dan ia rasa Izaya butuh minum selama kejar – kejaran.

Shizuo terkejut dengan apa yang ia simpulkan. Terasa bodoh dan aneh memikirkan Izaya yang butuh minum, tapi ia merasa ia menemukan apa yang akan ia beli.

Shizuo akan beli botol air minum.

Ah, lalu karena akan dipakai selama mereka kejar – kejaran, berarti ia juga harus membeli tas kecil untuk membawa botol air minumnya.

Oke, Shizuo sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia beli.

To be continued

Halo

Saya baru banget masuk fandom ini, selama beberapa bulan sejak masuk FFn saya cuma jadi silent reader lewat hp, dan akhirnya baru bisa kontribusi di fandom ini, dan tentu saja buat pairing terfavorit saya, Shizaya~

Sebenarnya ini mau di pos pas ultahnya Shizuo, tapi saya nggak sempet-sempet nulis dan baru terealisasi sekarang. Dan akhirnya keseluruhan cerita ini berubah dan saya bingung, dari yang awalnya Shizuo mau ngasih hadiah ke Izaya karena dia diam2 suka sama Izaya, malah jadi buat ngerjain Izaya. Trus yang harusnya Shizuo terpaksa menunggu satu tahun ke depan buat ngasih hadiah itu karena Izaya nggak muncul2, eh malah besoknya Izaya bosan dan pergi dari apartemennya buat main - main sama Shizuo (buat ngabisin waktu di hari ultahnya sih sebenernya)

Mereka berdua memang nggak terduga, seenaknya menulis ulang skenario di kepala saya #plak

Sebenarnya ini harusnya jadi one-shot tapi ternyata ini malah jadi chapter begini. Tapi bentar lagi beres kok, cuma mau liat dulu ada yang fav/review hehee..

Jadi, silakan kritik dan sarannya untuk perbaikan di chapter berikutnya~ Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Bukiyou na Shizu-chan kara no Purezento ch. 2

by : Hashizora Shin

Desclaimer : Durarara! By Ryohgo Narita

All characters and whole of Durarara!'s story is not belong to me

Warning : BoyXBoy, OOC, plain story, simple Shizaya, typo, etc

Only this story is belong to me, inspired by my experience

My first Shizaya fanfiction story

Enjoy!

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi si pirang itu untuk menemukan toko yang menjual apa yang ia ingin beli. Segera ia masuk kesana, diiringi tatapan kaget dan ketakutan dari penjaga tokonya melihat toko mereka dimasuki oleh pria yang terkenal seantero Ikebukuro karena kekuatannya yang abnormal dan luar biasa itu.

Tapi Shizuo tak ambil pusing dan lanjut mengitari toko itu mencari botol air minum yang pas. Bingung. Shizuo belum pernah beli botol minum, atau lebih tepatnya beli hadiah untuk orang lain, selain adiknya. Apalagi ini adalah untuk musuh bebuyutannya. Shizuo mengepal tangannya, berulang kali menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menyingkirkan segala hal yang bisa memicu kemarahan. Ia benar – benar tidak mau mengamuk di tempat itu.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, setelah cukup menimbang – nimbang yang mana dan memilih dengan kikuk, Shizuo berhasil mendapatkan botol air minum yang ia inginkan dan cocok untuk Izaya. Lalu ia beranjak menuju tampat yang menjual berbagai macam tas. Bingung lagi. Tas seperti apa ya?

Shizuo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari orang yang bisa ditanya. Dan lewatlah seorang pegawai toko.

Shizuo bertanya dengan ragu – ragu. "Anu.. bisa minta bantuan?"

Si pegawai toko menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget berlebih, dan menjawab dengan gagap parah. "A-a-aa... y-ya, si-si-silakan! A-ada yang bi-bisa saya ba-bantu?"

Shizuo lega ia digubris. "Begini, bisa berikan aku rekomendasi tas yang cocok untuk membawa botol air minum seperti ini, untuk.. jalan – jalan?" tanya Shizuo.

Yang ditanya masih gagap, tapi berusaha mati – matian merespon permintaan Shizuo tanpa menatapnya. "A-ah be-begitu, ba-baik silakan i-ikut sa-saya..." si pegawai toko berjalan menuju tempat tas selempang, kemudian cepat – cepat mengambil contoh tas selempang yang cocok untuk botol air minum. "Si-silakan lihat contoh – contoh tas ini, apa ada yang sesuai dengan yang Anda butuhkan?" tanya si pegawai toko grogi.

Shizuo berpikir sebentar, ia membayangkan image Izaya. Entah kenapa Izaya itu selalu terlihat cocok dengan apapun yang gelap, ah tunggu bukannya tidak beralasan sih, karena sejak awal kepribadian dan kelakuannya itu sudah segelap imagenya, tapi ia penasaran apa hanya warna hitam yang cocok untuk Izaya, pikir Shizuo. Karena semakin dipikirkan semakin menyebalkan, ia memutuskan untuk memilih asal saja, dan akhirnya tangannya terulur memilih tas selempang berwarna hitam. "Yang ini saja kalau begitu."

"A-ah baiklah, kalau begitu silakan bawa tas ini ke kasir untuk pembayarannya.." ujar si pegawa toko sembari menyerahkan tas yang dipilih Shizuo dengan kikuk.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak" lalu Shizuo segera menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran.

Kamudian ia terpikir lagi, hadiah itu biasanya dibungkus dengan kertas kado kan? Shizuo tidak pernah membungkus kado. Jadi bagaimana caranya agar hadiah yang ia beli bisa ia bungkus dengan kertas kado? Shizuo pun bertanya kepada kasir.

"Apa disini juga menjual kertas kado?"

"A-ah tentu saja ada, apakah Anda ingin membungkus barang yang Anda beli sebagai hadiah?" tanya si kasir. Tampaknya si kasir bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan tidak grogi berlebih seperti pegawai toko yang tadi. Shizuo lega ia tidak perlu menjelaskan karena si kasir sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Ah.. ya begitulah.. apa aku juga bisa minta dibungkuskan? Aku tak pernah membungkus kado soalnya.." tanya Shizuo grogi. Menyadari grogi dan kikuknya sejak tadi, si pirang bermata coklat madu itu merasa dirinya makin seperti laki – laki yang kebingungan dan grogi membeli hadiah untuk pacarnya pertama kali, sampai Shizuo ingin muntah membayangkan hal konyol begitu, seakan – akan Izaya adalah pacar– ah tidak, bukan begitu. Tetap harus fokus kepada tujuan awal, mengerjai Izaya. Jangan sampai pikiran melanturmu melayang – layang sampai kesimpulan seperti itu. Dan Shizuo pun mencoba kembali berpikir lurus. Sampai ia disadarkan dari dunia pikirannya oleh suara pegawai toko yang merespon pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Silakan menuju ke arah sana, disana ada petugas yang menjaga display kertas kado dan Anda bisa meminta bantuannya."

"Ah, begitu ya, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak." ujar Shizuo singkat, setelah mengambil plastik belanjaannya dan uang kembalian, kemudian ia menuju display kertas kado.

"Permisi, aku ingin membeli kertas kado untuk membungkus barang yang kubeli ini..." ujar Shizuo grogi. Sejujurnya ia malu sekali mendapati fakta ia akan meminta seseorang membungkuskan kado untuknya.

"Selamat datang. Silakan pilih kertas mana yang mau dipakai..." jawab si pegawai toko itu ramah. Yang kali ini benar – benar profesional dan sepertinya ia tak takut dengan Shizuo.

"Hmmm..." Shizuo mengernyitkan dahi. Lagi – lagi ia harus bingung memilih. Merepotkan, pikirnya.

Si pegawai toko membaca kebingungan Shizuo dan memberi saran. "Kalau boleh saya tanya, hadiah ini untuk laki – laki atau perempuan?"

Shizuo tersengat tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak bisa segampang itu menjawab untuk laki – laki, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbohong itu untuk perempuan. Ia tidak mau dianggap menyimpang kesana, apalagi pasangannya si kutu sial itu, pikirnya. Shizuo terjebak dalam ketidaknyamanan jawabannya, tapi akhirnya ia memilih jujur saja.

"U-untuk laki – laki..."

"O-oh begitu, untuk usianya? Kalau mengetahui itu kita bisa memilih dengan mudah mau warna dan desain seperti apa.." jawab si pegawai toko ramah.

Shizuo naik darah. _Pegawai toko ini menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa harus bertanya sampai seperti itu HANYA UNTUK MENENTUKAN KERTAS KADO?!_, pikir Shizuo murka. Tangan Shizuo sudah gatal ingin melempar sesuatu dan itu harusnya terjadi sejak tadi jika saja pegawai toko itu bukan perempuan. Sebab Shizuo punya prinsip tidak melukai perempuan. Lalu dengan hembusan kemarahan di tiap nafasnya, ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tersebut setenang mungkin.

"Usianya... sekitar... yah, sama denganku..." jawab Shizuo perlahan dalam intonasi tenang yang dibuat – buat. Dan sepertinya si pegawai itu merasakan aura kemarahan Shizuo.

"O-oh be-begitu, ba-baik, bagaimana kalau warna dan desain ini? Saya rasa akan cocok..."

"Ya baiklah, apa saja tak masalah. Tolong dipercepat." Shizuo merespon dengan nada memerintah. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini.

Si pegawai toko bergegas membungkus botol air minum dan tas yang dibeli Shizuo dengan wajah panik dan aura kegugupan, karena Shizuo terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang _intense_. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Shizuo menatapnya dengan tatapan begitu tapi kejengkelan karena pertanyaan – pertanyaan tadi menguasainya. Si pirang itu memperhatikan bagaimana si pegawai toko membungkus hadiahnya seapik mungkin.

Tak sampai 10 menit, si pegawai toko yang cekatan itu memenuhi harapan Shizuo karena berhasil menyelesaikan pembungkusan kadonya dengan sangat cepat. Si pirang tak menyangka kado yang akan ia berikan kepada kutu loncat sial itu akan berwujud seapik dan sebagus ini. Shizuo menghargai hasil kerja si pegawai toko dengan memberinya senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih yang jujur sebelum meninggalkan toko tersebut. Yah, meskipun tadi menyebalkan, tapi hasil kerjanya tak buruk juga, pikir Shizuo.

Dan sekarang, saatnya ia pulang kerumah dan mungkin ia harus menambahkan ide dalam rencana simpel dan manisnya untuk Izaya besok. Mungkin ia harus keluar rumah pagi, dan berharap Izaya muncul lebih cepat. Atau mungkin ia datang saja ke Shinjuku...

4 Mei, 8.00am

Izaya mengetuk – ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan malas. Mata merahnya memandangi layar laptopnya dengan frustasi, bosan, dan jengkel. Hari ini ia sedang sial. Pekerjaannya kali ini tampaknya menemukan jalan buntu. Padahal dari awal semuanya berjalan lancar sebagaimana biasanya dan seharusnya pekerjaannya sudah berakhir kemarin. Tapi kenyataannya ia harus begadang semalaman karena harus berurusan dengan program komputer rumit dan menyusahkan yang tidak mudah ia tembus pertahanannya. Padahal tinggal itu, dan Izaya benci sekali halangan macam ini. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menyiapkan rencana balas dendam kepada klien menyusahkan yang berani membuatnya kerja keras seperti ini. Merasa moodnya akan tambah buruk karena kebosanan dan kejengkelannya, terbesit ide untuk sejenak bermain – main dengan mainan kesayangannya, si monster Ikebukuro.

Namie melewati meja kerja Izaya dengan membawa nampan berisi kopi dan roti untuk sarapan pagi, melihat suasana hati bosnya sepertinya sedang buruk, dia jadi gatal untuk menggodanya. Ia bertanya dengan datar.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kali ini? Kelihatannya kau menemukan jalan buntu. Moodmu terlihat jelek sekali pagi ini."

Menyeringai, si informan menjawab dengan nada sinis. "Kau mengerti sekali, Namie. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau tak bersuara yang tak perlu, lho."

Namie tak peduli dengan buruknya suasana hati Izaya, ia memang ingin menggodanya. Ia berlalu meninggalkan bossnya, kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaaannya. Tak lupa dengan balasannya yang tak kalah sinis. "Sayang sekali ya, di hari seperti ini..." lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Izaya makin benci suasana ini. Lebih lama bersama dengan sekertarisnya yang _brother complex_ parah ditambah lagi dengan buntunya pekerjaannya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan ia harus segera mencari kesenangan_. _

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan Izaya beranjak dari kursinya, menyantap sarapan yang disediakan Namie dengan cepat dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, ia segera berpakaian dan menyambar jaket bulu kesukaannya. Tak perlu pamit pada Namie, wanita itu pasti tahu Izaya kemana.

Di jalan Izaya menyeringai senang membayangkan akan bertemu dengan monster kesayangannya itu. Bukan hal khusus bertemu Shizuo, tapi Izaya memang selalu berdebar – debar antara senang dan penasaran, serta adrenalin yang terangsang, membayangkan apa permainan yang bisa ia lakukan kali ini dengan Shizuo. Terutama hari ini, secara khusus ia akan jujur bahwa ia amat sangat ingin bermain dan melakukan permainan hidup mati itu dengan monster kesayangannya.

Dan tentu saja, Izaya berharap semoga Shizuo tidak akan bersikap tak terduga dan sekali ini saja, bereaksi seperti ekspektasinya.

Boleh – boleh saja kan berharap? Toh ini hari dimana dia punya hak untuk berharap kok, sama seperti manusia – manusianya yang punya satu hari dalam setahun dimana ia bisa berharap dan berdoa apa saja.

Tapi, kau terlalu naif untuk percaya semudah itu, Izaya.

Author note

Yap, chapter 2~

Lambat ya? Maaf... nggak nyangka perkembangannya bakal selambat ini, terlalu banyak yang pengen saya jelasin.. pupus sudah keinginan saya bikin one shot

Sebenarnya saya pengen lebih banyak ngejelasin psikologi dan pola pikir mereka berdua, tapi ceritanya bukan cerita yang perlu banyak mikir, idenya aja simpel begini, jadiya seadanya aja.. Izaya pun jadi terlihat simpel, jadi merasa bersalah saya... Izaya itu nggak simpel soalnya, Shizuo juga sebenarnya nggak simpel... tapi ya sudahlah

Saya harap ada yang mau kasih kritik dan saran dari cerita abal ini, saya pengen banget bikin cerita berkualitas buat pairing terfavorit saya ini _

Please review, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Bukiyou na Shizu-chan kara no Purezento ch. 3

by : Hashizora Shin

Desclaimer : Durarara! By Ryohgo Narita

All characters and whole of Durarara!'s story is not belong to me

Warning : BoyXBoy, OOC, plain story, simple Shizaya, typo, etc

Only this story is belong to me, inspired by my experience

My first Shizaya fanfiction story

Enjoy!

Shizuo sudah bangun sejak jam 8.00 tadi, dan sudah keluar dari apartemennya setengah jam setelahnya. Sekarang sudah jam 8.30, Shizuo tidak yakin dimana dan kapan ia akan bertemu dengan Izaya, tapi ia tak terlalu khawatir. Sebab ia punya penciuman yang mampu 'mencium' bau Izaya (yang menurutnya berbau seperti kutu dan sangat busuk) dari jarak berkilo – kilometer jauhnya dimanapun Izaya berada, ditambah lagi firasatnya yang selalu tahu kapan dan darimana Izaya datang ke Ikebukuro. Kenapa dan bagaimana insting dan firasat Shizuo bisa bekerja sebegitu canggihnya kepada Izaya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu alasannya termasuk Shizuo sendiri, hanya satu hal yang Shizuo mengerti.

Izaya selalu berbau busuk karena rencana – rencana jahatnya selalu terprediksi dengan jelas olehnya.

Shizuo tidak pernah mengerti cara kerja instingnya terhadap Izaya, tapi yang jelas hari ini ia berharap itu semua bekerja lebih baik agar ia bisa secepatnya menjalankan rencananya.

Oooo0oooO

Sejak keluar dari apartemennya, Shizuo hanya berjalan – jalan tanpa tujuan, dan tanpa disadarinya ia sudah berada di tengah kota. Ikebukuro pagi ini ramai oleh lalu lalang orang yang bekerja ataupun yang lainnya, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan yang lain. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh sebab mereka masih sempat – sempatnya memperhatikan, atau lebih tepatnya melirik Shizuo. Padahal ia ingin tidak mencolok dan tidak membuat takut orang – orang di sekitarnya, dengan menanggalkan pakaian bartender khasnya dan mencoba berpenampilan lain. Hari ini ia cuma memakai kaos putih lengan pendek dipadu dengan vest panjang tipis tanpa kerah warna hitam, celana jins hitam, dan sneaker coklat. Hanya kacamatanya saja yang tidak ganti. Rambutnya pun dibiarkan acak – acakan seperti biasa. Selain itu, ia menenteng _paper bag_besar yang berisi kado yang ia beli kemarin.

Selain untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang – orang darinya, berpenampilan berbeda adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana awalnya.

Itu saja, tak ada yang spesial.

Dia sedang bukan sang Heiwajima Shizuo yang terkenal itu.

Sebenarnya rencananya itu efektif, tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Heiwajima Shizuo –mungkin– tapi efek dari penampilannya yang berbeda itu adalah lirikan dan curi – curi pandang dari setiap wanita yang berpapasan atau lalu lalang dekatnya. Bukan pandangan takut atau ngeri, melainkan pandangan yang memicu bisik – bisik, tatapan kagum, atau rona merah di pipi setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Seperti sekelompok remaja wanita yang tak sengaja hampir bertabrakan dengannya, begitu melihat Shizuo, seketika itu mereka saling berbisik – bisik satu sama lain dengan rona merah di wajah. Shizuo tak peduli dengan semua itu walau sejujurnya itu cukup mengganggunya.

Wajar kalau Shizuo mendapat perhatian seperti itu.

Andai ia bukan Heiwajima Shizuo yang terkenal seperti sekarang, dengan penampilan biasa seperti itu saja ia mungkin sudah bisa membuat para agensi pencari bakat merekrutnya, atau setidaknya membuat 2 sampai 3 wanita jatuh cinta padanya dan ia bisa saja mengencani semuanya. Hanya dengan wajah dan penampilan berantakan dan asal – asalan seperti itu, tanpa make-up ataupun outfit stylish lainnya…. Bagaimana jadinya kalau ia serius mencoba berpenampilan seperti Kasuka?

Tapi yah, itu mustahil terjadi sih...

Oke kembali ke topik utama.

Shizuo yang lelah dilirik hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyesali keputusannya berpenampilan seperti itu, malah membuatnya tidak nyaman dan jengah. Setelah cukup lama berjalan – jalan, Shizuo memutuskan untuk berhenti di taman pinggir jalan, duduk di bangku taman dan menunggu disana. Sudah hampir tengah hari, dan Shizuo belum merasakan tanda – tanda kedatangan Izaya. Shizuo merentangkan badannya di bangku taman dengan malas, bersamaan dengan kepulan asap batangan rokok yang sudah kesekian batangnya ia hisap sejak keluar rumah. Hari ini akan menjadi penantian yang panjang.

_Semoga penciuman dan firasatku bekerja lebih baik kali ini_, harapnya dalam hati. Penciuman dan firasatnya tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Izaya akan datang.

Satu jam

Dua jam

Shizuo benci menunggu.

Tak terasa cuaca makin terik meskipun sedang musim semi. Kesabaran Shizuo yang tipis bagaikan kertas koran itu sudah lama terbakar oleh teriknya cuaca. Shizuo sudah kehabisan kesabaran, ia ingin sekali melempar sesuatu. Tangannya mengepal sangat erat, giginya bergemeretak kuat, dan dari suaranya yang menggeram bagai monster marah itu menandakan betapa 'terbakarnya' Shizuo saat ini.

_Kutu kampret itu! Beraninya dia membuatku menunggu! Aaaargh! Kalau datang, kubunuh dia!_

Begitu ia bangkit dan bersiap mencari sesuatu untu dilempar, penciuman dan instingnya membunyikan alarm 'Izaya datang'.

Seketika itu Shizuo melupakan ide melempar bangku taman dan memilih menengok ke belakang.

Sampai didapatinya seseorang berpostur ramping berbalut jaket panjang berbulu dengan kaos hitam V-neck, rambut hitam yang melambai sedikit akibat tiupan angin, bola mata merah yang seakan – akan berkilau akibat tertimpa sinar matahari, dan tak lupa sebuah senyum, yang lebih menyerupai seringai, terlukis di wajah tirusnya yang putih bersih.

"Ara, Shizu-chan?"

Yang dipanggil, yang belum sepenuhnya stabil dari luapan amarah tadi, berpikir menatap mata Izaya langsung bukan ide bagus, jadi ia sedikit memalingkan wajah dari sosok didepannya, dan merespon , "Yo, kutu."

Sementara Izaya, ia terperangah. Sinar mata Izaya berbinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya, kemudian ia mendekat sedikit dan mengamati sosok Shizu-chan dari atas sampai bawah, dengan pandangan tak percaya. Terpikir untuk mengucapkan suatu pujian, tapi yang keluar malah sebaliknya.

"Waah, ternyata benar Shizu-chan~ Ini mengejutkan sekali! Aku hampir tak mengenalimu lho~ Kemana seragam bartendermu? Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini, Shizu-chan? Apa kau sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan sampingan jadi peliharaan tante – tante mesum atau laki – laki panggilan? Kau tahu kan, kalau kau berpenampilan seperti ini, kau seperti orang yang sengaja _nampang _di jalanan supaya digoda wanita lho~~ Tak kusangka kau punya hobi seperti itu dan menjadikannya kerjaan sampingan, Shizu-chan…"

Dahi Shizuo berdenyut jengkel. Ia selalu tersengat oleh apapun kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut musuh bebuyutannya itu. Tangannya mengepal sekuat – kuatnya agar emosinya tetap terkontrol dan tidak meledak dadakan. _Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan! Mati kau kutu sial!_, geram Shizuo dalam hati. Ia benar – benar tidak boleh marah kalau ia tidak ingin rencananya hancur sebelum dimulai.

Sementara Izaya masih berkicau ria.

"Hei, hei Shizu-chan~" godanya dengan intonasi suara semenyebalkan mungkin dan seringai sejahat – jahatnya. "Mau kuberi tahu dimana tempat _mangkal _yang bagus? Disini kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun lho, kau seharusnya pergi ke tempat – tempat dimana biasanya wanita – wanita kaya berkumpul atau sekitar sekolahan! Mungkin saja kau tertarik menggaet remaja – remaja wanita tanggung itu untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran mereka… hahahaha…" Izaya tak sanggup menahan tawanya. "Kurasa kau akan mendapat bayaran lumayan… tapi penampilanmu.." Izaya meletakkan tangan di dagunya, sembari kembali memandang Shizuo dari atas ke bawah. Seperti sedang menilai barang antik dengan pandangan merendahkan "Seharusnya kau berpenampilan lebih modis lagi Shizu-chan, wanita biasanya menyukai laki – laki beraura berandal sepertimu dengan outfit yang modis~"

Tak jelas bagaimana Izaya bisa begitu detail memberikan saran dan cara _nampang_ yang baik kepada Shizuo. Tentu saja sangat tak terpikirkan. Sempat diduga jangan – jangan sebenarnya Izaya punya _very unexpected other side _dan ternyata dia adalah laki – laki yang punya hobi dan ketertarikan semacam itu dibalik dirinya yang selalu menyombongkan diri mengaku sebagai Tuhan.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin ya?

Telinga Shizuo terasa panas membara dan kepalanya serasa mendidih, sementara tangannya sudah merayunya agar segera menyumpal mulut Izaya dengan– sabar Shizuo, semua ada waktunya, pikir si pirang berusaha sabar.

Akhirnya si pirang menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian ia berdehem, lalu mulai berbicara dengan nada senormal mungkin. "Izaya… sepertinya kau begitu paham mengenai hal itu, pernah melakukanya ya? Sekali dapat dibayar berapa kau, hah? Tak kusangka kutu sepertimu ternyata senang jadi mainan wanita – wanita jalang macam itu…" balas Shizuo sinis. Ia ingin menimpali semua ejekan Izaya dengan ejekan balik, dan tak disangka ternyata mengejek Izaya balik lebih menyenangkan ketimbang langsung menghantamnya dengan benda berat.

Izaya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia bingung, seharusnya Shizuo tak pernah cukup sabar berada bersama dengannya dalam waktu lama, apalagi membalas omongannya, tanpa mencoba melempar barang – barang berat kearahnya. Dan suaranya. Shizuo tidak bersuara setenang itu saat bersamanya. Dia akan menggeram dan meraung bagai hewan liar begitu melihatnya. Firasat Izaya mengatakan ada sesuatu, dan ia benci itu.

"Ah, Shizu-chan… sejak kapan kau mulai belajar membalik kata – kataku? Sepertinya monster kita yang satu ini mulai menggunakan otak protozoanya untuk berpikir, eh tapi apa protozoa punya otak ya… hahaha.." Izaya kembali terkikik.

Ia sungguh ingin Shizuo marah dan mengejarnya. Ia ingin melepas stress dan kejengkelannya karena pekerjaannya

Ia ingin hari lahirnya akan sesempurna yang ia bayangkan.

Menghabiskan waktu bermain – main dengan Shizuo.

Seharusnya begitu. Izaya hanya mengharapkan hal sesederhana itu. Sebuah adegan kejar – kejaran yang memompa adrenalin dan membuatnya senang.

Tapi yang diejek seolah tuli dengan segala ocehannya, dan malah mendekat.

"Oi, Izaya. Bisa tidak kau tutup mulut sialmu itu? Kau tahu sebagian besar orang di sekitarmu harusnya sudah terkena kanker telinga gara – gara suaramu yang selalu mengeluarkan kata – kata jahat dan menjengkelkan itu. Bersyukurlah aku masih kuat mendengar ocehanmu itu, dasar kutu.." ujar Shizuo tanpa sedikitpun emosi terasa di kata – katanya.

Izaya terdiam curiga. Tapi kemudian ia kembali melemparkan seringai jahatnya, tak menyerah membuat Shizuo beranjak dari tempatnya dengan segenap amarah dan mengejarnya.

"Kanker telinga? Memangnya ada penyakit semacam itu? Pfffth~ Dasar, sia – sia aku curiga kau jadi tambah pintar sedikit, ternyata otakmu masih sekerdil protozoa sampai – sampai menyebut penyakit yang tak ada seperti itu, hahahaha~" Izaya menutup mulutnya, berpura – pura menahan tawa.

Sementara Shizuo tersentak oleh kata – katanya sendiri. Ia mulai berpikir.

_Iya juga ya, memangnya ada penyakit kanker telinga?_

Menyadari ia begitu bodoh karena ceroboh berkata – kata, Shizuo merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Shizuo menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, sementara Izaya masih tertawa – tawa didepannya. Si pirang memandangi pria ramping itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia harus cepat – cepat menyelesaikan permainan bodoh ini dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Shizuo berjalan mendekati Izaya yang sedang berusaha mengontrol tawanya, ketika tangannya terulur bermaksud memegangi Izaya agar diam, dalam sekejap ia mendapati si rambut hitam itu sudah melompat mundur dan berada cukup jauh darinya. Shizuo terpaku sejenak. Ia terkejut reflek Izaya sangat tajam begitu menyadari gerakannya dan langsung menghindar secepat itu. Sementara itu Izaya menggerak – gerakan jarinya seolah memberi tanda 'tidak semudah itu Shizu-chan' kepadanya. Seringainya melebar lagi.

_Uwah, gawat…. Kalau saja aku telat menghindar, mungkin aku akan tertangkap dan diremuk habis olehnya.._

_Ah, apa dia sudah mulai emosi?_

"Shizu-chan curang, ih! Kau diam – diam mendekatiku dan bermaksud untuk menangkapku kan? Tidak boleh begitu, Shi-zu-chan~ kau harusnya berteriak memanggilku keras – keras dan mengejarku bersama dengan mesin penjual minuman atau penanda jalan yang biasa kau lempar, ada apa sih denganmu hari ini? Ne, ne Shizu-chan~ jangan membuatku muak dan bosan denganmu dong~ Kalau kau memang ingin menghajarku, ayo lakukan sekarang~ Aku sudah mulai benci dengan tingkah anehmu sejak tadi, Shizu-chan~ " Izaya melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya,sembari berekspresi merengut kearah Shizuo.

_Apakah ia akan sudah sampai pada batasnya?_

_Ayolah, monster! Jangan berlagak sok sabar begitu! Seharusnya monster ya bersikap selayaknya monster…. Kau tidak perlu bersikap beda begini._

_Karena aku benci membayangkanmu sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu seperti ini…_

Oooo0oooO

Sejujurnya Shizuo hampir muntah melihat ekspresi merengut itu, tapi ia tetap mencoba bertahan dalam kondisi diam tanpa reaksi berlebih. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, ia mencoba lagi, berbicara dengan Izaya tanpa sedikitpun nada marah didalamnya.

"Hoi, Izaya, jangan bergerak dari tempatmu."

_Nada bicaramu itu, kau sengaja ya? Kau yang biasanya tak akan berbicara dengan nada setenang itu._

_Apa yang kau rencanakan, Shizu-chan?_

Izaya memiringkan kepalanya."Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu, hah?"

Shizuo kembali mendekat. "Kubilang jangan bergerak dari situ dan biarkan aku memegangmu, Izaya.."

_Apa lagi ocehannya kali ini? Aneh, Shizu-chan aneh. Sudah kuduga dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Menjijikkan, seorang Shizu-chan berencana sesuatu padaku.. _

_Kau pikir aku akan jatuh dalam rencanamu? Hah, seolah – olah._

"Kau tuli ya? Memangnya aku akan bilang, 'ya, baiklah' dan membiarkan diriku tertangkap olehmu? Mimpi!" Izaya mengambil langkah mundur bersamaan Shizuo yang semakin maju mendekatinya.

Dalam hati Shizuo tersenyum, meski menyebalkan tapi reaksi Izaya sudah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Shizuo berhasil menjebaknya di jebakan pertama.

Sekarang tinggal bagaimana ia bisa menggerakkan Izaya ke tahap selanjutnya.

Shizuo masih mendekat dalam ekspresinya yang tenang dan tanpa emosi, sementara Izaya tetap melangkah mundur disertai dengan topeng seringainya, meski tak terpungkiri rasa tak nyaman dan curiganya terasa jelas.

Shizuo semakin maju, disertai Izaya yang semakin mundur. Ada jeda sunyi diantara mereka beberapa lama sampai Shizuo kembali bersuara.

"Oi, Izaya, sudah kubilang jangan bergerak… kenapa kau terus mundur begitu, hah?"

"Cih, dasar bodoh! Memangnya aku akan membiarkan diriku tertangkap begitu saja?"

Shizuo mendecih pelan. "Oi,oi… bisa berhenti berpikiran buruk terhadapku? Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, kutu."

Izaya tersentak. Oh sekarang ia makin muak. Shizuo berani main – main dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hoo.. apa yang mau kau bicarakan, protozoa?" Izaya tak punya pilihan lain, ia menarik pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya dan–

Wush!

Pisau itu melesat dengan cepat dan beberapa detik kemudian, pisau itu sukses tertancap di lengan kiri Shizuo.

Shizuo mengerling kearah lengan kirinya dan merasakan darahnya mengalir perlahan dari luka tusukan pisau itu. Ia lengah. Izaya benar – benar memanfaatkan kelengahannya dan akhirnya ia berakhir tertusuk pisau. Shizuo mendecak kesal, kemudian ia mencabut pisau itu dan mematahkannya. Ini kesalahannya karena lengah.

Tapi Shizuo bukan orang yang pantang menyerah. Meski lengannya berdenyut sakit dan membuatnya marah, ia masih mati – matian mempertahankan wajah tenangnya dan emosi stabilnya.

"Kau benar – benar brengsek, Izaya."

"Ahahaha~ oh ya? Sakit ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kejar aku~ Bukannya sekarang kau ingin sekali meremukkanku, Shizu-chan?"

Si pirang kembali mendecih.

Tak buruk juga tawaran Izaya.

Dan inilah Shizuo, bukan dalam kemarahan tak terkendali, tapi dalam emosi yang berusaha distabilkannya, ia akan mengejar Izaya.

Izaya menyeringai puas. Akhirnya Shizuo terpancing dan kejar – kejaran pun dimulai.

Oooo0oooO

**Akhirnya chapter 3~**

**Saya mau bilang TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk semua pembaca yang baik yang udah bersedia baca cerita ini dan bahkan mau review, favorite ataupun follow~**

**Yang mengagetkan, bukan cuma temen – temen yang emang kenal saya dan bersedia baca cerita ini, tapi bahkan pembaca – pembaca di FFn ini yang belum saya kenal pun turut memberikan review, favorite dan follow... senangnyaaa~**

**...tapi ternyata saya nggak bisa nyelesaiin fanfic ini dalam satu chapter m-_-m padahal saya udah bertekad harus abis dalam satu chapter...**

**Tangan saya tuh selalu bergerak sendiri ngetik sampe sebanyak ini dan semua yang saya pikirin sama yang tulis tuh hasilnya beda**

**Aneh**

**Semoga kalian nggak bosen dan mau menyediakan waktu untuk mereview fanfic pertama saya yang bertele – tele ini...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bukiyou na Shizu-chan kara no Purezento ch. 4

by : Hashizora Shin

Desclaimer : Durarara! By Ryohgo Narita

All characters and whole of Durarara!'s story is not belong to me

Warning : BoyXBoy, OOC, plain story, simple Shizaya, typo, etc

Only this story is belong to me, inspired by my experience

My first Shizaya fanfiction story

Enjoy!

Tapi, lagi – lagi Izaya terganggu, karena Shizuo terlalu diam.

Mereka sudah memulai kejar – kejaran sekitar 20 menitan, tapi alih – alih mengeluarkan gelegaran raungan dan menyumpahinya, Shizuo ternyata hanya sekedar mengejarnya, dengan fokus dan tenang.

Tanpa suara.

Tanpa emosi.

Seperti seekor cheetah mengejar seekor kijang di padang rumput. Sunyi, cepat, dan fokus.

Si informan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar muak sekali dengan Shizuo yang tenang dan stabil seperti itu. Tangannya menyusup ke kantong jaketnya dan ia melempari pisau – pisau kecilnya kearah Shizuo. Sebagian besar berhasil dihindarinya, tapi beberapa berhasil mengenainya sedikit. Izaya tersenyum puas. Sebentar lagi Shizuo akan–

_Eh?_

_Apa – apaan si monster itu? Kenapa dia masih diam saja?_

Izaya mendecak kesal.

Sementara Shizuo, lengan kirinya yang terluka akibat tusukan pisau tadi benar – benar mengganggunya. Ditambah lagi luka – luka gores dan lubang di pakaian akibat hujan pisau yang dilempar Izaya. Rasa sakit yang berdenyut itu memecah konsentrasinya, meski ia masih sanggup menahannya. Shizuo mengerling pada lukanya. Si kutu itu benar – benar brengsek, batinnya.

Mereka berlari melewati pertokoan dan jalanan kota. Shizuo terus meningkatkan kecepatan larinya sementara Izaya melompat – lompat kesana kemari melintasi gedung – gedung sekitar. Izaya bermaksud memancing Shizuo ke tengah kota yang penuh orang, tapi Shizuo seolah memaksanya menjauhi kerumunan dan menuntunnya kearah gang – gang sempit dan wilayah sepi orang. Semakin lama semakin sepi. Mereka terus berkejaran di tempat sempit antara gedung – gedung Izaya melupakan tujuannya dan malah berinisiatif masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung terlantar yang berada jauh dari keramaian.

Shizuo, yang melihat Izaya bersembunyi di dalam gedung sepi, tersenyum puas. Ia menatap gedung tinggi itu dan menyadari bahwa tempat itu benar – benar tak ada siapapun selain mereka.

Siapa yang sangka Izaya sendiri yang menyediakan tempat sesempurna ini untuknya, ia tidak perlu mencari cara memancing Izaya ke tempat sepi, batin Shizuo.

Oooo0oooO

"Oi, Iiiii—zaaaa-yaaa kuuuun~ dimana kaaau?"

Suara Shizuo menggema ke seluruh ruangan dalam gedung memasuki gedung terlantar itu dengan tahu Izaya dimana, tapi ia pura – pura tidak tahu. Ia memilih menemukannya perlahan daripada terburu – buru. Memberikan ketegangan dan kebingungan kepada Izaya sejak tadi juga bagian dari rencananya.

Di sisi lain, Izaya menyesali keputusannya bersembunyi di gedung itu.

_Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku malah masuk kesini? Seharusnya aku memancingnya kearah kerumunan orang! Kalau begini ceritanya, aku harus cari cara keluar dari sini.. _

_Mungkin aku harus keatap, dan melompat ke gedung sebelah dari sana. _

Izaya mulai bergerak perlahan menuju atap, tanpa menyadari bahwa radar Shizuo sudah mengintai gerakannya dan mengikutinya sejak tadi. Shizuo hanya tersenyum, atau menyeringai mungkin, pada Izaya yang sedang berusaha melarikan diri darinya.

Begitu sampai dia atap, Izaya langsung merasakan angin musim semi yang kuat menerpanya. Langit sudah mulai berwarna kalem, sinar matahari pun meredup, menandakan hari sudah sore. Izaya yang masih terengah, berjalan menuju pinggiran atap dan menghamparkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia sedang mengukur jarak, gedung mana yang bisa ia lompati dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia harus secepatnya pergi dari sana, toh Shizuo sedang terluka jadi dia tak akan sampai dengan cepat kesini, pikirnya. Tapi semua itu meleset karena Shizuo lebih cepat sampai dari yang ia duga.

"I-za-ya-kun, mau kemana kau?"

Izaya mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia berbalik dan menatap Shizuo dengan mata sinis dan jengkel.

"Dasar monster…. Padahal sudah kulukai begitu…"

Shizuo mengerling lukanya yang keliatannya hampir kering secara ajaib, entah itu sembuh atau tambah parah. "Ah, ini sih tidak seberapa… Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini." ujarnya santai. Shizuo merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil rokok lalu menyalakannya. Ia berjalan menuju kearah si pria berambut hitam sambil menghisap batangan racun itu.

Izaya menyeringai sinis. Jujur, ia sudah sangat muak dan lelah dengan tingkah aneh Shizuo, seandainya ia bisa membunuh Shizuo saat ini, pasti senang hati akan dilakukannya. Toh sejak tadi Shizuo sepertinya terlalu lengah bahkan sampai terluka begitu. "Jadi, apa kau mau kulukai lebih parah lagi, Shizu-chan?" Izaya menghunus kearah Shizuo pisau lipat lain yang ia sembunyikan di jaketnya. Ia selalu bawa banyak pisau lipat.

Shizuo mendengus geli, ingin sekali ia tertawa. Lama – lama ia terbiasa dengan ocehan Izaya yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya naik pitam. Dan semakin terbiasa, justru itu mampu menekan bahkan menghilangkan emosi tak terkendalinya "Huh, kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Kau harus mati dulu sebelum melukaiku.."

"Eh? Benarkah? Buktinya sekarang aku belum mati tapi aku bisa melukai tubuhmu… "Izaya memutar bola matanya. Ia pura – pura memasang wajah polos. Sementara ia semakin mundur, kewaspadaannya meningkat drastic.

"Heh, ini sih murni kelengahanku, kutu" ujarnya jujur, masih dengan intonasi tenang. Ia sudah berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari Izaya, mau mendekat lagi tapi ia ragu, karena Izaya sudah sangat dekat dengan pinggir atap. Ia khawatir kalau makin dekat, Izaya akan semakin mundur lalu tiba – tiba jatuh karena tubuh kurusnya itu tak kuasa menahan angin kencang yang sedari tadi bertiup–

Khawatir?

Jangan salah paham.

Shizuo hanya ingin rencananya berhasil dan mendapatkan kesenangan yang diinginkannya sejak tadi.

Oooo0oooO

"Oh ya? Hahaha, kuharap kau selalu lengah dan aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah.."

Izaya melambaikan tangannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, hendak berbalik, tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Tangan Shizuo sejak tadi tidak kosong, ia membawa sesuatu. Dan dari sekian lama berhadapan dengan Shizuo, ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Shizuo menenteng _paperbag_. Izaya jadi penasaran, kemudian ia bertanya.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan~ Dari tadi kau bawa – bawa sesuatu di tanganmu, kau bawa apa sih? Sepertinya itu penting sekali… boleh kuambil tidak?"

Shizuo tersenyum, kemudian ia terkekeh geli. Siapa yang sangka Izaya bisa bertanya seperti itu?

"Huh, tentu saja boleh, Izaya.." ujar Shizuo kalem.

_Eh?_

_Apa lagi ini?_

_Shizu-chan?_

Meski terkejut, Izaya tak mau repot – repot menghancurkannya imagenya, jadi dengan topeng seringainya, Izaya membalas Shizuo dengan intonasinya yang biasa. "Wah, kau baik sekali, Shizu-chan~ Kuambil ya~"

"…tunggu dulu Izaya.."

Shizuo berjalan makin mendekati Izaya. Sementara Izaya bersiaga pada setiap gerakan Shizuo. Jangan sampai ia tertangkap oleh monster itu, apapun yang direncanakannya, pikirnya.

"Sebelumnya kau harus diam disana, jangan bergerak dan biarkan aku mendekatimu… Baru akan kuberikan ini.."

Begitu Shizuo berkata begitu, seketika itu juga..

_Hah? _

_Kenapa ini?_

_Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak?_

Izaya membeku di tempat.

Izaya benar – benar tak bergerak. Kewaspadaannya menghilang sampai – sampai ia kehabisan akal dan sudah tak bisa menebak lagi apa yang akan Shizuo lakukan padanya.

_Shizu-chan… tunggu!_

_Kau mau melakukan apa, Shizu-chan?_

Meski mulutnya mencoba melawan, meski ia ingin berontak, Izaya seperti tersihir oleh kata – kata Shizuo. Ia tak mampu bersuara. Tangannya masih mengacungkan pisau, namun terdiam kaku, sementara tubuhnya tak mampu bergeser sedikitpun. Ia cuma bisa membatin tak jelas melihat Shizuo melangkah mendekatinya. Peluhnya mulai bercucuran di sekitar dahi.

Oke, ia panik.

Jarak mereka memendek dan menjadi sangat dekat sampai Izaya bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan hawa panas dari tubuh Shizuo yang seolah menghangatkannya di atap yang berangin kencang itu.

Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan ekspresi kalem. Ia sudah berhasil mengatur emosinya dan tak ada lagi rasa jijik atau amarah atau perasaan negatif lainnya yang terasa meski berada sedekat ini dengan laki – laki berambut hitam itu yang paling dibencinya itu. Semua kesan dan perasaan yang biasa ia rasakan kalau bertemu atau bertengkar dengan laki – laki berjaket bulu itu perlahan hilang. Yang Shizuo rasakan hanyalah ketenangan. Ketika Shizuo memandangi wajah panik dan salah tingkah Izaya dengan seksama…

Iris mata coklat madu Shizuo bertemu iris mata merah Izaya.

Dan disana Shizuo menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa mata Izaya tidak semerah yang ia kira.

Oooo0oooO

Jarak yang memendek dan membuat mereka semakin dekat mengganggu kenyamanan mental dan hati Izaya.

Lihat saja betapa wajahnya bersemu merah secara otomatis ketika Shizuo semakin dekat dan menyebar hawa hangat di sekitarnya. Suhu tubuh dan hembusan nafas Shizuo yang hangat menyelimuti tubuh ramping Izaya, seperti menjaganya dari hembusan angin yang semakin kencang.

Dan Izaya tidak suka ini. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari jangkauan Shizuo tapi kakinya tak kuasa melangkah dan memaksanya tetap diam.

"Shizu-chan…" suara Izaya melemah, perlahan ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup beradu mata dengan Shizuo. Dalam hati ia merutuki suaranya yang mendadak lemah dan menjijikkan menyebut nama panggilan konyol si mantan bartender itu.

Aneh. Entah karena dia selalu melihat Shizuo dalam pakaian bartender atau karena Shizuo memang terlalu menarik dalam penampilan barunya. Atau karena rasa penasaran dan kebingungannya yang tak kunjung terjawab, alasan kenapa Shizuo bersikap jauh berbeda dari biasanya, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan si pirang.

Sampai seorang Izaya kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan wajahnya merona merah seenaknya mengkhianati harga dirinya.

Entahlah. Pokoknya, ia sedang dalam bahaya.

"Shizu-chan… kau..mau apa?" tanyanya dalam suara lemah. Pandangannya masih menatap kearah lain. Tubuhnya mendadak hangat. Wajahnya semakin panas. Oh, ia benci sekali sensasi ini.

Shizuo sedikit memiringkan pandangannya, menatap Izaya yang wajahnya merona, yang tak mau memandang matanya, yang suaranya mendadak lemah dan terkesan was was, yang berdiri di depannya dalam jarak sedekat itu. Yang bergetar karenanya.

Dan ia tahu bukan karena takut Izaya bergetar, tapi mungkin karena ketidaksukaannya pada kondisi mereka namun tak mampu bergerak untuk pindah posisi.

Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum, merasakan kepuasan dari setiap ekspresi yang sangat-nggak-Izaya-sama-sekali. Memang ini salah satu yang ia inginkan. Dan perlahan Izaya memberikannya.

Tapi Shizuo belum cukup puas, ia ingin lebih. Izaya belum boleh berhenti membuatnya senang.

"Izaya…" suara Shizuo yang agak _serak – serak basah _itu menggema di sekitar telinga Izaya. Ia menurunkan tangan Izaya yang masih mengacungkan pisau. "Hei, angkat wajahmu..bukankah kau menginginkan apa yang kubawa ini?" Meski terkesan _serak – serak basah, _tapi suara itu seakan berbisik dengan lembut dan menggoda, yang membuat bulu kuduk Izaya merinding.

_Uwah menjijikan! Geli! Sensasi gila apa ini?_

"Nggh…Shi-shizu-chan, jangan dekat – dekat… kau panas…" Izaya berusaha menjauhkan Shizuo darinya tapi sia – sia. Shizuo tak beranjak dari posisinya.

Melihat Izaya yang tak juga menatap wajahnya, si pirang itu mengarahkan wajah Izaya kearahnya. Dan mata mereka bertemu lagi .Shizuo tersenyum, dan wajah Izaya bersemu semerah tomat lagi.

Tangan kiri Shizuo meraih tangan kanan Izaya dan menyerahkan _paperbag_ di tangannya ke tangan yang berhak menerimanya.

"Ini memang untukmu, Izaya.. Tak perlu meminta pun akan kuberikan.."

Izaya mengangkat alisnya, ia bingung."Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku sengaja membelikan ini untukmu. Makanya sejak tadi aku ingin kau diam sejenak agar aku bisa menyerahkannya padamu… Tapi kau malah membuatnya jadi sulit begini." Tangan kiri Shizuo masih menggenggam tangan kanan Izaya yang bergetar. 

"Eh? Untukku? Untuk apa? Kenapa?" suara Izaya bergetar aneh, entah sudah berapa jenis perasaan dan pikiran yang tercampur aduk dalam dirinya sekarang.

Shizuo terkekeh dengan pertanyaan polos Izaya. Oh, ini semua makin tak tertahankan, batin Shizuo. Ekspresi dan reaksi Izaya seperti candu. Dan ia ketagihan, tak mau Izaya berhenti menampilkan ekspresi dan reaksi tak biasanya itu.

"Heee..kau masih bertanya untuk apa? Apa kau tak ingat, Izaya? Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" begitu katanya sembari tangan kanannya bergerak jahil mengusap pipi merah Izaya. Tubuh Izaya makin gemetar dan kanannya masih dalam genggaman Shizuo. Ia sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Disisi lain Shizuo makin senang melihat Izaya yang _out of character_ seperti itu.

Saatnya Shizuo melakukan hal yang lebih. Sebentar lagi adalah puncaknya, ia harus 'menariknya' dengan benar.

Izaya masih membeku dalam perlawanan. Dan seharusnya Shizuo bisa berbuat apa saja selagi bisa.

Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi.

Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah merah tadinya hanya tangan kanan yang mengelus pipi Izaya, kini tangan kirinya pun beraksi, melepas tangan kanan Izaya, dan sekarang wajah Izaya sukses dalam genggaman Shizuo.

Shizuo mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah si rambut hitam masih tetap tanpa perlawanan, hanya hawa kegugupan dan gemetar yang sejak tadi terasa. Lalu si pirang semakin mendekat… mendekat…

Mata Shizuo tertutup perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menempelkan kecupan manis di bibir ranum Izaya. Meski Izaya tak sempat menutup mata dan 'terpaksa' melihat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir laki – laki yang paling dibencinya seumur – umur, kenyataannya adalah….

Shizuo sukses mencium Izaya.

Tanpa perlawanan –apapun– dari sang informan.

Beberapa lama Shizuo membiarkan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Izaya, sementara posisi mereka sudah hampir tanpa jarak. Izaya bisa merasakan detak jantung Shizuo karena dada si mantan bartender itu menempel dengan dadanya, dan begitupula merasakan debar jantung Izaya yang kacau dan tak karuan seakan mau keluar dari dadanya.

3 detik berlalu. Shizuo melepaskan bibirnya dari Izaya perlahan, lalu ia mengarahkan bibirnya kearah telinga Izaya. Kemudian ia berbisik, memenuhi telinga Izaya dengan suara yang penuh dengan muatan 'kasih'.

Inilah klimaksnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Orihara Izaya…."

Oooo0oooO

Terdengar desahan tarikan nafas.

Dan…. _jackpot_!

Wajah Izaya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat dari tadi. Izaya menangkupkan tangannya didepan mulutnya, masih berusaha menolak apa yang baru saja terjadi. Butuh sekitar 4 detik sebelum Izaya menyerah dan merosot kemudian jatuh terduduk. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Izaya serasa kehilangan tenaga. _Paperbag_ yang ia genggam sudah terlepas sejak tadi.

Sementara si pelaku masih berdiri memandangi setiap detil reaksi si rambut hitam sampai kejatuhannya ke lantai.

Shizuo tersenyum lebar dan sangat puas.

_Sempurna! Ini yang paling kutunggu!_

_Benar – benar menarik…_

_Siapa yang sangka kalau si kutu ini akan bereaksi berlebihan dan tak terduga seperti ini…_

_Apakah ini dirinya yang lain? Kemana dia yang biasanya tenang dan kalem dengan senyum jahatnya itu?_

_Ah, aku benar – benar senang…_

_Tapi sepertinya aku masih penasaran…_

Shizuo menurunkan badannya dan berjongkok, melihat sosok didepannya yang masih dalam kondisi labil, yang menggigil sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan wajah dan telinganya yang terlihat merah dan terasa panas.

Dan Shizuo jadi serakah.

_Apa aku bisa membuatnya lebih kacau daripada ini?_

_Bagaimana jadinya kalau kulakukan lebih dari yang tadi?_

Senyum jahat dan tatapan jahil mewarnai wajah Shizuo.

Oooo0oooO

Shizuo mencoba melakukannya lagi. Lalu ia berusaha membuka wajah Izaya dari tangkupan kedua tangannya. Suaranya merendah.

"Hei, Izaya.. tunjukkan wajahmu.. kau tidak perlu malu.."

"Hentikan.."

"Ini kan hari lahirmu, kau ingin bermain – main kan? Aku sudah menemanimu bermain sejak tadi lho.."

"Hentikan.."

"Sekarang giliranmu memberikan tanda terima kasih kan? Ayo perlihatkan wajahmu.."

"Ergh, Shizuo! Kubilang jangan-"

Tapi apa daya tubuh kurus pria itu tak mampu berontak lebih di kala sudah terperangkap dalam tangan sang monster.

Shizuo tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan pria didepannya itu, yang dia pikirkan cuma 'melahap lagi' bibir yang merekah dalam kepanikan dan frustasi itu. Tak butuh waktu berpikir sampai Shizuo berhasil membuka pertahanan di wajah Izaya dan kembali menciumnya.

Dengan lebih dalam, lama, mesra.. yah apapun itu, intinya lebih daripada ciuman yang pertama. Bahkan sampai si pirang yang kini makin jahil itu, menyusupkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Izaya dan tangan kirinya di sekitar tengkuk dan kepala belakangnya. Agar Izaya makin dekat dan tak terlepas darinya.

_Uwah, apa ini? Kurus sekali dia…_

Disisi lain, Izaya bertarung dengan ketidakberdayaannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk kembali.

_Sial, sial, sial, siaal!_

_Lepaskan aku monster sialan! Jangan mengotoriku dengan mulut ataupun apapun darimu!_

_Ayo bergerak! Ayo sadar! _

_Aku tak boleh terus – terusan termakan permainan ini!_

Izaya sekuat tenaga mencoba merogoh kembali tempat ia menyimpan pisau lipat cadangannya dengan tangan gemetaran, dan dikala si pirang masih sibuk dengan bibirnya, sebuah pisau lipat menembus kulit lengan Shizuo, cukup dalam sampai akhirnya Shizuo berhenti mencium Izaya.

Melihat ia terlepas dari cengkraman Shizuo, segera ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan menciptakan jarak sejauh – jauhnya dari Shizuo yang dialihkan perhatiannya oleh luka di lengannya.

Izaya menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, perutnya mual, kepalanya pusing sekali. Jijik sekali rasanya membayangkan beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan pria yang paling dibencinya itu melakukan kontak fisik semesra itu- meski semuanya hanya paksaan dari satu pihak- dan dia yang kehilangan dirinya sendiri sampai pasrah saja diperlakukan 'tak senonoh' seperti itu. Itu sudah masuk pelecehan seksual,menurutnya.

"Izaya… brengsek.. berapa banyak pisau yang kau bawa, hah?! Bisa tidak kau berhenti menusuki lenganku, dasar kutu sial! Sekarang dua – duanya cedera… Argh…" Shizuo mengoceh seraya berusaha mencopot pisau yang tertanam di lengannya. Rasanya sakit sekali, tentu saja. Dia terpaksa harus pergi ke tempat Shinra setelah ini.

Disisi lain, Izaya yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kontrol emosinya, bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memandangi Shizuo dengan mata penuh amarah, jijik, tidak percaya, jengkel, dan malu.

"Kau… dasar rendahan! Bisa – bisanya kau mengeluh disaat kau melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku?! Seharusnya aku yang marah dan seharusnya kau terima saja kulukai begitu! Kalau aku tidak melawan, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikan lagi kan padaku?" suara Izaya melengking tinggi.

Shizuo terkekeh. Lalu ia bangkit. Memandang balik mata nyalang Izaya dengan pandangan penuh ejekan. Ia tidak marah. Sejak tadi tombol emosinya memang sudah mati.

_Pelecehan seksual katanya…_

"Hah, aku tak merasa melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu kok… Percaya diri sekali kau, memangnya aku bilang akan 'mengerjaimu' lebih dari tadi? Aku kan hanya bilang kau harus memberiku tanda terima kasih karena sudah repot – repot merayakan ulang tahunmu seperti ini.."

"Haaah?! Ocehan tak masuk akal macam apa itu? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau orientasi seksualmu menyimpang dan kau mencobanya padaku?"

"Woi, woi apa – apaan itu? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menyimpang kesana, hah? Aku normal dan sekalipun menyimpang kesana, jangan harap aku mau denganmu!"

Izaya merinding parah mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Uwah,menjijikan…"

"Hah, bilang begitu setelah kau sadar betapa menjijikannya dirimu sendiri…"

"Kalau kau mau tanda terima kasih, apa harus menciumku segala, hah?! Sama sekali tak masuk akal! Kau seharusnya membenciku dan tak kan mau menyentuhku apalagi melakukan hal ekstrem macam itu kan? Kalau kau memang bersikeras bahwa kau normal!"

"Apa maksudmu, kutu? Aku benar – benar membencimu dan tidak akan mau dekat – dekat denganmu! Dan aku normal! Tapi aku mau menciummu!"

Pembicaraan mereka makin tidak nyambung dan logika mereka berlawanan. Izaya menepuk dahinya akibat frustasi. Beginilah jadinya mencoba berkomunikasi dengan manusia protozoa. Tidak, dia monster tak punya akal, pikir Izaya jengkel.

"Itu tandanya kau tidak normal, bodoh! Kalau kau dengan entengnya bilang mau mencium LAKI – LAKI, berarti kau itu sudah jadi homo, dasar monster tak beradab! Aku lelah bicara denganmu!" Izaya melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan frustasi parah sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Shizuo. Tapi Shizuo menangkap lengannya.

"Woi, aku belum selesai bicara, kutu!"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dan bicara denganmu lagi, monster bodoh! Kepalaku serasa mau pecah marah – marah denganmu! Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan hasrat menyimpangmu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku normal! Kau tuli atau apa sih? Jangan salah paham!"

"Lepaskan! Terima kasih atas hadiah ini dan pelecehan seksualmu, jadi LEPASKAN AKU SIALAAAN!"

Izaya berontak liar, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi genggaman Shizuo terlalu kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah ulang tahun, Izaya.. apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Shizuo dengan ekspresi polos yang disengaja.

Izaya makin meledak. "TAPI TIDAK PERLU CIUMAN KAN? KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa menjijikkannya itu, hah?! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Ah, tadinya aku tak berencana melakukan itu, aku cuma ingin memberikan hadiah yang kubeli itu, tapi kau membuatku kesal dengan kelakuan kutumu itu, jadi tanpa sadar aku jadi ingin menciummu ketika melihat ekspresimu… Itu saja alasannya.."

"HAH?! APA – APAAN ALASAN MENGGELIKAN ITU?" 

Shizuo menyeringai nakal melihat wajah Izaya memerah karena marah dan malu. Seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia berkata.

"Karena ekspresimu menarik dan kau imut sekali hari ini, makanya aku menciummu."

Oooo0oooO

Shizuo mengetuk apartemen Shinra. Tak berapa lama si pemilik apartemen membuka pintu.

"Maaf siapa ya?" rupanya Shinra tidak mengenali Shizuo yang berpenampilan beda.

"Ini aku, Shizuo"

"Eeh?! Shizuo? Wah kaget! Apa – apaan pakaianmu itu? Sedang ganti suasana?"

"Yah.. begitulah.. Oh iya…Aku butuh pengobatan, kedua lenganku tertusuk.."

Si dokter illegal yang tadinya terkejut oleh penampilan Shizuo, menghela nafas kecewa. Hari ini libur dan ia harus berurusan mengobati luka Shizuo dan mengganggu hari tenangnya.

"Hhhh… ya sudah, masuklah."

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu ini? Luka tusukannya cukup dalam…"

"Ah, ini karena aku sedang mencari kesenangan di hari liburku dan sepertinya aku keterusan…"

"Apa luka ini hasil kerjaan Izaya?" tanya Shinra.

Shizuo terkekeh. "Yah begitulah…"

Shinra bingung kenapa Shizuo malah tertawa ditanya mengenai Izaya. Bukan Shizuo yang biasanya, pikirnya. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Keanehan dua temannya itu bukan hal baru. Dan kadang itu membuat Shinra prihatin pada dirinya yang selalu jadi bagian medis setiap kali keduanya terluka. Tapi apa daya, ia tak mungkin menolak kalau masih mau tenang hidupnya.

Sementara Shizuo berangan – angan, menebak betapa menariknya reaksi Izaya ketika nanti ia membuka hadiahnya. Ah senang rasanya mengerjai Izaya seperti itu.

Mungkin kapan – kapan ia coba lagi…

Oooo0oooO

Izaya menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya ketika mendapati hadiah yang ia dapat beserta catatan dari Shizuo.

'_Pakai botol minum ini untuk bawa air setiap kali kau ke Ikebukuro, jadi nanti kalau aku ingin membunuhmu dan terpaksa kejar – kejaran denganmu, kau tidak akan kehausan sebelum mati. Oh iya itu tasnya juga untukmu, untuk bawa botolnya. Pakai dengan benar ya.'_

Izaya lelah berpikir, lelah bertanya – tanya terhadap logika aneh dan tindakan sang monster Ikebukuro yang tak terprediksi itu.

Tapi sepertinya hatinya belum lelah untuk berdebar dan wajahnya yang kembali memerah adalah buktinya.

"Shizu-chan bodoh…"

**END**

***tarik nafas panjang***

**Author Note :**

**Akhirnyaaaaaa selesaaaaai~~~ Yuhuuuu~ fanfic gaje saya yang pertama ini berakhir dengan garing dan ga jelas _ saya nggak ngerti sama ketidaksinkronan tangan dan otak saya. Semua plot yang saya susun di otak berubah total ketika saya tulis dan mereka berdua bertindak sesuka mereka…**

**Padahal harusnya Shizuo nggak saya rencanain jadi cowok jahil yang logikanya aneh dan mesum kayak gitu (mesum tahu, kalau nggak kenapa juga dia cium2 Izaya, ya kan), padahal plot endingnya malah Izaya yang jahil cium Shizuo…. Tapi malah kayak gini…**

**Dan SHINRA! Dia harusnya nggak muncul tapi terpaksa saya munculin… ah sudahlah… saya nggak ngerti lagi sama perkembangan story ini, yang terpaksa harus saya bagi jadi chapter saking panjangnya…**

**Semua gara – gara ide make pengalaman pribadi sebagai cerita… beginilah jadinya…**

**Mohon reviewnya kawan – kawan, saya butuh saran dan kritik untuk upcoming fanfic Shizaya saya supaya nggak se-bertele – tele ini~ saya tuh berterima kasih banyaaak banget sama semua yang udah favorite, follow dan review~ saya akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik! **


End file.
